<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Window To Another World | Wilbur Soot Oneshots by RockyPond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859132">Window To Another World | Wilbur Soot Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond'>RockyPond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Wilbur Soot Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of requested one shots centred around Wilbur Soot. Rules and info in the first chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Window To Another World | Wilbur Soot Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the chapter to comment your requests on (you can comment on other chapters requests if you want, but it’s easier to keep organised if it’s all here lol).</p><p>xXx</p><p>
  <strong>I will write...</strong>
</p><p>Fluff</p><p>Angst</p><p>Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Sick or injured fics (a personal favourite of mine lol)</p><p>Found Family (specifically SBI)</p><p>Set IRL or in the Dream SMP </p><p>
  <strong>I will not write...</strong>
</p><p>Smut</p><p>Romance</p><p>xXx</p><p>Please leave a request, as detailed as you want and I will get to write them soon. Expect chapters to be between 1000-4000 words long (depending on how much I can write about the prompt)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>